Mi ángel
by Flower Sunny
Summary: Bella es una niña de 12 años realmente poco afortunada, porque su familia la odia, una noche ve la silueta de un hombre en su habitación. Ese es el primer encuentro de una gran amistad.
1. Mi vida

**Mi ángel**

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella o Is y tengo 12 años. Me sentí muy mal porque mi familia no me quería, me odiaba.

Mis padres cuando yo era muy pequeña se separaron y mi papá se fue y yo me tuve que quedar con mi madre Renee.

En mi escuela me resultaba muy complicado tener amigos solamente tenía a una que se llamaba Ángela Weber.

Se podía decir que yo era una alumna sobresaliente pero la verdad era que eso no me importaba, yo seguía teniendo la esperanza de que mi madre me amara.

De mi infancia no recordaba nada solo recuerdo que cuando tenía 6, seguía sufriendo por el desamor de mi familia y en las noches no podía dormir, como era una niña sentía que alguien venía, me acariciaba la frente y me cantaba para que yo pudiera dormir.

Ya que crecí, ese misterio era mucho más grande.

-Is, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Ángela cuando íbamos regresando al salón de clases después del recreo.

Ángela si sabía lo que me sucedió desde pequeña.

-Estaba pensando en mi infancia-contesté.

-En el ángel-afirmó Áng.

-Si…-susurré.

El día para mí pasó demasiado lento, a mis 12 mí madre me hacia ir caminando sola de l

la escuela a mi casa.

Llegué a la casa y mi madre estaba en la sala.

-¿Vamos a comer?-no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Tú, yo ya lo hice, prepárate lo que encuentres-me dijo limándose las uñas.

Mi recámara era un cubo, era muy pequeña solo tenía una cama y un escritorio.

Dejé mis cosas en mi cama y me fui a la cocina sin gana alguna.

En el refrigerador solo había un limón y un filete crudo.

Cocí el filete y me fui a comer al comedor, mi madre se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Isabella, voy a salir hasta la madrugada, no te metas a mi recámara.-me ordenó.

-Mamá, ¿me quieres?-pregunté con miedo a su respuesta.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡no!-contestó riéndose a carcajadas

No me di nada más y salió por la puerta principal.

Terminé de cenar y enjabone y enjuagué mi plato y me fui corriendo a mi recámara.

Lo que hice fue derrumbarme en la cama y comenzar a llorar con desconsuelo.

Llegó la noche y yo seguía llorando sin poder parar. En el reloj de mi mesa de noche decían las doce de la noche.

Voltee a ver al frente y pude ver la silueta de una persona parada frente a la cama.

Me paré lo más rápido que pude, sin perder de vista de esa silueta, encendí la luz y…


	2. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento**

Al encender la luz ví a un muchacho de cabello color bronce, parecía un ángel.

-Hola-susurró

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunté con miedo.

-Por la ventana-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿T-Te c-conozco?-tartamudee

-No, pero yo a ti si-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Edward…Cullen-

-¿Cómo es que me conoces?-pregunté

Pero antes de que me contestara, todo encajó.

-Espera, tu eres quién yo recuerdo de mi infancia-

Sonrío tímidamente como si se estuviera disculpando y asintió con la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí que me desvanecía pero Edward llegó a una velocidad imposible y me agarró y me sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

Cuando me recuperé, recordé como había llegado a mí pero antes de preguntarle eso empecé por preguntas simples:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-17-

-Cuando venias a verme de pequeña, ¿cuántos años tenías?-me sentía muy curiosa.

Hizo una mueca antes de contestar:

-17-

-¿¡¿Qué?!?-

-Si te cuento la verdad respecto a lo que soy, ¿me vas a aceptar como amigo?-

-¿Por qué, me lo preguntas?-pregunté.

-Contéstame, por favor-

-Si-respondí sin dudarlo

-Bueno, yo no soy humano soy algo más y la verdad es que odio ser esto, yo soy… un…vampiro.-abrí los ojos como platos y mi mandíbula se abrió poco a poco.

No sabía que decir, yo no creía en esas cosas…hasta ahora.

Lo mire detenidamente por unos minutos hasta que decidí contestarle:

-Yo te acepto tal y como eres, pero necesito que me cuentes más sobre ti-

-Mira, yo nací en Chicago en 1803, mí demás historia quisiera contártela luego

¿Estás de acuerdo?-solamente asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces y qué te trajo hasta aquí?-

-Yo puedo leer la mente de las personas y cuando caminaba cerca de tu escuela leí el pensamiento de una niña llamada Ángela Weber, en sus pensamientos ella pensaba mucho en ti porque estaba muy pero muy preocupada y decidí que quería que me conocieras para que pudieras confiar en mi como un amigo, se que te sientes muy sola pero yo quiero ayudarte.-concluyó

Sin pensarlo le di un abrazo tímido, no sabía si era correcto ser su amiga pero necesitaba tanto a alguien que me comprendiera y que me quisiera de verdad.

Sin que yo lo esperara bostecé y Edward se dio cuenta de que tenía muchísimo sueño.

-¿Tienes sueño?-preguntó

En respuesta di otro bostezo, Edward me levantó y me acostó en mi cama, después me tapó con el edredón y empezó a tararear una canción hermosa, le quise preguntar cual era pero estaba muy adormilada como para poder hablar.

Él estaba sentado a mi lado acariciándome la frente dulcemente.

Caí en sueños después de un rato, en mis sueños soñé muy bonito, con Edward, para mí decidí llamarlo mi ángel por la manera en conocerlo y que me salvara.

Sentía que mi ángel me ayudaría a superar el desamor que la vida me daba.

Hola!!

Ya estoy de vuelta, actualizo rápido porque estoy d vacaciones s super

Gracias por sus reviews, ellas me inspiran y me motivan a seguir muchas gracias.

Déjenme más!!

Bsosss!!!!!!!

Bye!!!


	3. Amor

**Amor**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la ilusión de ver a mi ángel sentado a mi lado y ahí estaba sonriéndome como la noche anterior.

-Hola-susurró-Buenos días-

-Hola…-en eso me acordé de Renee-¿Renee sabe que estas aquí?-

-No, no te preocupes-susurró-me tengo que ir-

-¿Vas a volver?-

Me dio una sonrisa hermosísima.

-Claro-y se desvaneció por la ventana mi ángel.

Mientras me vestía para la escuela pesaba si contarle a Áng lo de mi ángel o no, decidí que no porque aunque fuera mi mejor amiga pensaría que estoy loca.

Salí de mi recámara y fui a la cocina a ver que había, la casa se veía desierta por lo que supuse que Renee seguiría dormida.

Desayune cereal y medio vaso de leche.

Volví por mi mochila, tomé las llaves y salí al exterior para ir al instituto.

Iba a mitad de la primera cuadra cuando apareció mi ángel enfrente de mí.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me extendió su mano gentilmente y yo la tomé a modo de sí.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró:

-Como si fuera tu papá, tío o primo-

Asentí con la cabeza sonriente, y Edward me tomó de la mano y caminamos como si fuera mi papá.

Al llegar al instituto Edward se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la frente cuando me dijo:

-¿Quieres que venga por ti a la salida?-

-Si, por favor-

Edward se despidió y se fue, aunque mi vida estaba llena de lagunas negras me sentía muy pero muy feliz, por tener a alguien a mi lado un padre, un compañero y un amigo.

Me encontré a Áng en la entrada y me saludó.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó asombrada porque estaba muy feliz ya que seguramente ella jamás me había visto así.

-Si-le dije.

Estaba super emocionada de que terminara el día para poder ver a mi ángel y platicar con él.

Por fin llegó el fin de clases y me despedí de Áng. Salí por la puerta y recargado en un coche estaba Edward.

Caminé más rápido para saludarlo y al llegar con él me dio un beso en la frente igual que en la mañana.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó

-Bien-

-Vamos-

Empezamos a caminar despacio, hasta que le pregunte:

-¿Tienes familia?-

-Claro-

-¿Cuándo los podré conocer?-

-Todavía no-me respondió

-¿Somos amigos?-pregunté

-Claro, ¿lo dudabas?-

Solo negué con la cabeza.

Había una duda que me había estado atormentado todo el día.

-¿Me puedes leer la mente?, como me dijiste- dije con un gesto

-Es algo raro, pero no, y no tengo idea-sin pensarlo suspiré de alivio

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la entrada de mi casa.

Edward se volteo a mi, me dio otro beso en la frente.

-Tendré que irme, porque tú mamá sigue ahí pero regreso en la noche, te lo prometo.-

-Gracias, Edward-le dije antes de que se fuera.

-No tienes que agradecer, te quiero-

-Yo también…-

Y después de que yo terminara de hablar, mi ángel se fue.

______________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!!**

**Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews, mi otra historia que es imposible love esta muy pero muy bonita, dejen reviews en mis 2 historias.**

**Gracias!!!!**

**Bsosss!!!!**


	4. Diversión

**Diversión**

Entré a la casa y mi madre estaba en la sala, por lo general la saludaba pero estaba tan feliz que no estaba dispuesta a que Renee me arruinara mi felicidad.

Me fui directo a mi recámara e hice mi tarea. Cuando la termine fui a la cocina a ver que había y solamente había cereal y no tuve más remedio que comer únicamente cereal.

Terminé de ``comer´´ y fui a mi habitación a pasar el resto de la tarde hasta esperar que llegara la noche.

Me puse a pensar en como había llegado a mi vida mi ángel y me había salvado de la oscuridad.

No me había dado cuenta de la hora pero ya eran las 11 de la noche, discretamente me asomé por la puerta y cuando me asome exactamente Renee había cerrado la puerta de su recámara con seguro, regresé a mi habitación y cuando me iba dando la vuelta apareció de la nada Edward, estuve a punto de gritar del susto pero Edward me tapó la boca con una de sus manos a tiempo.

-Shhh…-me susurró.

Suspiré de alivio contra la palma de su mano, segundos después retiró la mano de mis labios.

-Me asustaste-susurré

-Si,…lo siento-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, ¿y tú?-

-Excelente-susurré y le di un abrazo y Edward me lo devolvió.

-Te quiero dar las gracias, Edward, por haberme ayudarme a superar todo lo que me pasa, te quiero mucho-terminé.

-Yo también, Bella…, créeme-lo último que dijo lo susurró muy bajo que apenas pude oírlo pero pareció dirigirse solamente a él.

-¿Te molestaría si te hago algunas preguntas?-pregunté. Edward hizo una mueca pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-Si, son 2 mí hermana Alice y mi hermano Emmett, los 2 están casados, Alice con alguien llamado Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie-

-Los quieres mucho-no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación. Continúe con las preguntas.

-¿Qué más puedes hacer?, aparte de leer la mente-

-Lo normal, correr demasiado rápido y soy más fuerte de lo normal.-mi mandíbula se abrió poco a poco.

-¿C-correr?-tartamudee

-Si-Edward sonrió tímidamente-¿Quieres que te muestre?-solo asentí con la cabeza.

Edward me agarró de un brazo y me subió a una velocidad imposible a su espalda y saltó por la ventana y empezó a correr a una velocidad imposible que ni siquiera un avión o yet alcanzaría. Estaba alucinada para mí Edward era un ángel en todos sus sentidos, mientras pensaba en eso vinieron instantáneamente a mi mente las imágenes del día en que Edward y yo nos conocimos que me dijo que odiaba lo que era.

Decidí preguntárselo más tarde ahora no era capaz de hablar.

Llegamos a un tipo de bosque precioso, nunca lo había visto pero a la velocidad en que habíamos llegado, podíamos estar a kilómetros de mi casa.

Edward me bajó de su espalda y me sentía muy pero muy mareada, sentí que me iba a derrumbar, Edward se dio cuenta y me sostuvo entre sus brazos por un momento.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-parecía preocupado.

-Si, solo estoy un poco mareada-empezó a reír y no entendía por que.

-No es gracioso-dije supuestamente enojada. Lo único que gane fue otra estruendosa carcajada. Hizo todo lo que pudo por contener otra carcajada pero no del todo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Ah… es el lugar más seguro para mostrarte de lo que soy capaz-explicó.

-Mientras corrías, vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos del día en que te conocí y recordé que me dijiste que odiabas lo que eras…-me quedé a media porque a Edward se le descompuso la expresión.

-¡Mírame, soy un monstruo!-gritó, su grito me hizo saltar pero él no se dio cuenta y empezó a correr hasta el otro lado del bosque y arrancó una gran rama del tronco de un árbol y la lanzó contra otro, el golpe hizo que me sobresaltara otra vez, después volvió otra vez conmigo y me susurró:

-Te prometo, te juro que no te haré daño, confía en mí **(chicas, quienes hayan leído el** **libro recordaran esta frase que a mi me gusto mucho)** -

-Y-yo c-confío en ti, E-edward-tartamudee con mucho trabajo me salieron esas palabras ya que me había quedado congelada en mi lugar debido a aquel espectáculo.

-Gracias-susurró Edward abrazándome de nuevo tiernamente. No sabía si devolverle el abrazo o seguir permaneciendo inmóvil, pero se lo devolví.

Cuando dejó de abrazarme me senté en la hierba seca, ya que lo que acababa de pasar me había dejado atónita. Enseguida Edward se sentó a mi lado, después me recosté en la hierba para ver el cielo y las estrellas y Edward también lo hizo como si me estuviera imitando.

Me dediqué a ver la luna y las hermosas estrellas.

Voltee a ver a Edward y él estaba mirándome, sentí que mi rostro se calentaba y yo me ruborizaba en extremo.

Él me siguió mirando y yo a él, no note el momento en que me quedé dormida profundamente aún mirando a su rostro.

______________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!!**

**Ya estoy de regreso!**

**Muchas gracias por dejarme todos sus reviews tan bonitos, ojala que me hagan saber si quieren un POV de Edward y si es así háganmelo saber y si les gusto el video del link que les deje en mi perfil.**

**Gracias!!!!!! **

**Bye!! **

**Bsosss!!!!**


	5. Los Cullen

**Los Cullen**

**Edward**

Quería mucho a Bella, ella era mi razón de vida, la quería proteger y darle el amor que necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

No estaba seguro de haber reaccionado de una manera apropiada en la pradera pero lo importante era que Bella confiaba en mí.

Ella estaba viendo las estrellas y yo a ella, apartó la mirada de las estrellas y me miró a mí pero enseguida la volvió a apartar.

Rato después me volvió a mirar y no apartó su mirada, estuvimos mucho tiempo viéndonos hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la mejilla y su frente. Le pasé un brazo por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y la cargué y lo más rápido que pude la llevé a su casa.

La puse en su cama y la tapé muy bien con su edredón.

Mientras observaba como dormía, pensaba que era hora de tomar una decisión para los dos…

**Bella**

Desperté al día siguiente en mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue ver a la orilla de mi cama pero Edward no estaba ahí, voltee a mi izquierda y él estaba recostado a mi lado, igual que la noche anterior casi grito pero el me puso una de sus manos suavemente en los labios.

-Buenos días-susurró

Tomé su mano y me la quité

-Gracias-murmuré

-Vístete que vamos a conocer a mi familia-

-¡¿Qué?!-casi grité

-Quiero que los conozcas-me tranquilizó

-¿Y si no les gusto?-estaba muy nerviosa.

-Claro que les vas a gustar, les vas a encantar, Bella-

-Bueno-me paré y fui por un conjunto de ropa.

Fui corriendo al baño y me cambié lo más rápido que pude y regresé corriendo a la recámara y Edward seguía igual de cómo lo había dejado.

-Vamos-me dijo parándose y tomándome de la mano.

Edward saltó por la ventana conmigo en su espalda y en la banqueta estacionado había un coche plateado muy bonito y Edward se dirigió hacia él. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo me subí.

Cuando Edward se subió comenté:

-Es hermoso tu coche-

No me dijo nada solo sonrió en mi dirección.

En el camino iba viendo el paisaje, pasamos por la carretera y nos alejamos mucho de la ciudad.

Entramos en un camino casi invisible rodeado de árboles. Un kilómetro más y se empezó a visualizar una hermosísima casa blanca muy moderna.

Edward se estacionó enfrente de la puerta.

Bajó rapidísimo y me abrió la puerta. Me llevó a la entrada.

El interior era más hermoso que el exterior. Subimos las escaleras y toda su familia estaba reunida, la primera en acercarse fue una mujer de rostro maternal.

-Hola, Bella, me llamo Esme soy la mamá de Edward-

-Mucho gusto-dije y Esme me abrazó como si fuera su hija y se gesto hizo que rodaran por mis mejillas algunas lagrimas pero Esme se dio cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Esme

-Si, solo que nunca había tenido una madre que me quisiera y a usted la veo como si fuera mi madre-

-Claro, mi nena-y me abrazó otra vez

El siguiente fue un hombre de cabello rubio.

-Hola, soy Carlisle-se presentó y también me dio un cálido abrazo

Otra mujer se presentó de cabello color negro corto, cuando se presentó con el nombre de Alice, empezó a dar saltitos y presentí que seríamos buenas amigas.

El otro era también rubio y correspondía al nombre de Jasper que también me abrazo por un lapso de poco tiempo.

Un hombre muy músculo como un luchador se presentó, se llamaba Emmett y también me abrazó pero elevándome un poco que casi me deja morir asfixiada.

Y la última era una muchacha rubia escultural que respondió al nombre de Rosalie, era muy amable y amigable.

-Espero que sientas que nosotros siempre seremos tu familia-dijo Esme.

Volvieron a rodar lágrimas por mis mejillas.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir querida-les agradecí.

Después de un rato todos se esparcieron lentamente por toda la casa. Y ya que estaba con Edward le comenté:

-Es adorable tu familia-

-Y si les gustaste-dijo abrazándome

-Vamos a mi piano-

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-Si, yo toco el piano y de paso te voy a tocar tu nana-

-¿Una nana?-pregunté

-Si, te la escribí desde que eras una niña-

Nos dirigimos a su piano, era hermoso, era de cola y color negro, Edward se sentó en el banquito y me ofreció a que me sentara con él.

Empezó a tocar una canción de cuna, al principio era alegre pero al final tenía unas notas melancólicas.

-Es hermosa-comenté

El resto de la tarde estuvo tocando piano para mí.

______________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y les di un POV de Edward corto pero ahí está.**

**Comenten sobre el video de Edward y Bella por fa.**

**Bsosss!!**

**Sunny **


	6. Tormento

**Tormento**

Han pasado 5 años y mi vida se ha tornado de lo más feliz, ahora tenía 17 años al igual que mi ángel.

Casi todos los días me la pasaba en su casa con toda su familia, me llevaba de maravilla con ellos.

Alice, Rosalie y yo éramos como hermanas. Mi relación con Edward iba progresando poco a poco pero era de lo más linda.

Edward me cuidaba todos los días cuando dormía, ahora que había crecido quería mucho más a Edward y poco a poco como un hombre.

No quería mencionarle nada acerca de mis sentimientos ya que podrían no ser correspondidos.

Una tarde íbamos caminando Edward y yo por un pasillo de su casa. Nos dirigíamos a su habitación y me tomó desprevenida y me abrazó por detrás, esa era la forma más común de tratarnos por todos los años que nos conocíamos, me abrazaba, me daba besos en la mejilla que yo que más deseara fueran en otro lado.

-Te quiero-me susurró en el oído.

Me volteé rápidamente y le dije:

-Yo también te quiero-``cómo no tienes idea´´ continué solamente para mí.-Y nunca me voy a cansar de darte las gracias de haberme salvado del agujero en el que estaba hace 5 años.-

-No, puedes solamente olvidarlo, Bell-

-Esta bien, pero por ti-

Me soltó y seguimos caminando a su habitación que realmente parecía de los dos porque yo me pasaba casi todo el día en ella.

Llegamos a ella y me fui directo a su sillón de cuero negro y el también se sentó pasándome un brazo por los hombros, si seguía haciendo eso Edward terminaría por matarme.

Pasamos un buen rato así, eso que pasaba me mataba, yo deseaba en esos momentos besar a Edward con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía.

-Ven, vamos a tu casa-propuso Edward

-Claro, Ed-

Edward siempre me llevaba a mi casa en su Volvo pero cuando teníamos prisa me llevaba en su espalda.

Llegamos a mi casa que seguía siendo la misma después de 5 años. Estacionó el coche en la entrada y bajó a una velocidad poco humana y me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, Ed-

Mi madre sabía que Edward era un amigo, así que él entraba normal como si fuera su casa ya que a mi madre yo no le importaba.

Entramos a mi casa, mi madre no estaba, fui directo a mi recámara con Edward siguiéndome.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y Edward se sentó a mi lado igual que en la tarde me pasó un brazo por los hombros y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro y el en mi cabeza.

Me sentía muy rara, estaba hecha un lío, porque me sentía feliz de que fuera amiga de Edward y por otro lado muy triste porque no sabía si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Tenía que terminar con este tormento de una vez por todas antes de que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

-Edward…-titubeé- te quiero decir que…te…quiero mucho-me acobardé al final, no sería capaz de aguantar un dolor de aquella magnitud.

-Yo también a ti, mi princesita-me dijo acariciando mi cabello.-Nunca lo dudes-

-Claro que no-susurré tratando de forzar una sonrisa poco convincente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Edward que parecía preocupado.

-Si, es solo que…olvídalo-concluí

-¿Qué pasa, princesa?-preguntó

-Nada-susurré

-Por favor…-suplicó haciendo puchero

-Te lo explicaré luego…te lo prometo-

Poco a poco me fue ganando el sueño y Edward se dio cuenta, él mismo me acostó en la cama y me puso el edredón.

Todas las noches él acostumbraba a estar a mi lado, me gustaba más recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y él me rodeaba con sus brazos y constantemente me besaba las mejillas y la frente, de hecho una noche que ya estaba semiinconsciente sentí que me besaba una mano con ternura y amor.

Empezó a tararear mi nana que desde niña me la había tocado para mí en su hermoso piano.

Poco a poco me empecé a quedar sumida en la inconciencia y justo antes de que me quedara totalmente dormida escuché a Edward susurrar en mi oído:

-Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan-no me quise hacer ilusiones ya que pudo haber sido producto de mi imaginación…

______________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!!**

Ya estoy de regreso pero antes quiero aclarar algunas dudas:

1.-Edward conoció a Bella cuando conoció los pensamientos de Ángela y le preocupó mucho y de ahí salió su ``obsesión´´ por Bella.

2.-En mi perfil está un link, hasta lo último que es un video de Edward y Bella.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews tan bonitas, en este cap se resuelven unas dudas que me comentaron.

Bye!!!!!!!

Bsosss!!!

Sunny


	7. Todo el tiempo

**Todo el tiempo**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en el pecho de Edward.

-Buenos días-me saludó

-Hola-susurré adormilada

-Mi princesita…-susurró acariciándome la mejilla y el cabello.

En ese momento recordé una canción que había escuchado cuando comencé a querer a Edward de otra manera:

_Yo todavía escucho tu voz_

_Cuando duermes junto a mí_

_Yo todavía siento tu toque_

_En mis sueños _

_Perdona mi debilidad_

_Pero no se por que_

_Sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir_

_Cada vez que nos tocamos_

_Recibo este sentimiento_

_Y cada vez que nos besamos_

_Yo juro que puedo volar_

_No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido_

_Quiero que esto dure _

_Te necesito a mi lado_

_Cada vez que nos tocamos_

_Siento la estática_

_Y cada vez que nos besamos_

_Alcanzo el cielo_

_No puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento_

_No puedo dejarte ir _

_Te quiero en mi vida_

_Tus brazos son mi castillo_

_Tu corazón es mi cielo_

_Ellos limpian las lágrimas que lloré_

_Los buenos y malos momentos_

_Hemos pasado por ellos_

_Me haces subir cuando caigo_

_**(La letra es de la canción del video que está en mi perfil)**_

La letra de la canción expresaba lo que yo sentía, cada vez que Edward me tocaba sentía estática, no lo quería dejar ir, lo quería en mi vida.

Sus brazos eran mi castillo y su corazón mi cielo.

-Gracias por quererme, Edward-dije mirando a sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Y gracias por aceptarme, Bells-

Edward me besó la frente y la mejilla, pero al pasar de mí frente a mi mejilla rozó mis labios, él también se dio cuenta y se paralizó por un momento pero se recuperó y no mencionó nada.

-Vístete, Bell, vamos a salir-me dijo

-¿A dónde?-

-Eso es una sorpresa-odiaba las sorpresas así que resignada me bajé de mi cama y me fui a vestir.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color canela de cuello de tortuga y manga larga.

Salí del baño y le pregunté a Edward:

-¿Así o más formal? O dame una pista más o menos-

-Yo que tú me pondría un short y una playera de manga corta-

-Está bien-

Me cambié por un short de mezclilla que me quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de color rosa de manga corta.

Volví a salir del baño y me di una vuelta al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba a Edward:

-¿Ahora si?-

-Te ves hermosa- afirmó

-Gracias, mi príncipe-le bromeé

Se paró de la cama y caminó hacia mí, me extendió su brazo y yo lo tomé.

Bajamos a la calle y me llevó a su coche y me abrió la puerta.

Cuando se subió volví con mis preguntas:

-Por favor, Edward, dime-

-No, es una sorpresa.-

Comenzó a conducir a través de la ciudad, el coche se llenó de la música favorita de Edward y también mía, al principio del camino me concentré en mi canción favorita que era Rivers flows in you, poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormida.

Sentí que nada más me dormí unos minutos porque enseguida sentí que alguien me sacudía levemente mi hombro. Abrí los ojos de un golpe.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunté todavía adormilada

-Estamos en Miami-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tranquila, princesita-me dijo

Bajó del coche y me fue a abrir la puerta, no me había dado cuenta de en dónde estábamos pero era un malecón y al fondo se veía una playa de un azul majestuoso.

-Es hermoso-comenté

Edward no me contestó pero tomó mi mano y me sacó del coche.

-Bien, y ¿qué vamos a hacer?-pregunté

-Ven-me jaló suavemente y bajamos a la playa.

Empezamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano, en el horizonte se veía el crepúsculo y era hermoso.

Le pedí a Edward que nos sentáramos para poderlo observar mejor y él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, se sentó a mi lado pasándome un brazo por los hombros y con su otra mano sosteniendo la mía.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro y él en la mía, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo más de la cuenta pero sabía que era imposible.

Volteé a ver al amor de mi vida y él me estaba viendo con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Bella?-me preguntó

-¿Si?-

-Eh…-

Edward fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al mío, empezó a rozar mis labios suavemente, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, empecé a respirar agitadamente, después de unos segundos Edward pegó completamente nuestros labios, el beso empezó dulce, tierno, después de otros segundos necesitaba aire así que me aparté un poco de Edward.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y él me susurró en el oído:

-Te amo, Bella-

-Y yo te amo, Edward-

Y así continuamos viendo el crepúsculo…

______________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!**

**Hola, chicas ya estoy de vuelta!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, tengan confianza, dejen ideas para la historia, que les gusta mucho y que no.**

**Hasta la prox!!**

**Sunny**


	8. Felicidad

**Felicidad******

Estaba más feliz que nada, porque sabía que mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos.

-Buenos días, mi amor-me saludó Edward en la mañana mientras estaba ceñida en sus brazos.

Acercó su rostro lentamente pero no tan lento como el día anterior, pegó sus labios a los míos dulcemente pero hizo más rápido el beso y más apasionado.

Sentí que Edward profundizaba el beso, pero necesitaba urgentemente respirar así que me separe un poco de él pero Edward no me dejó del todo pegó nuestras frentes y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo, Bella-susurró

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunté vacilante

-Claro, princesita-

-¿Cuándo me empezaste a amar?-pareció dudar

-Eh…, cuando cumpliste 17, antes sabía que no podría ser posible porque tu eras menor que yo pero ya que los cumpliste, te ví realmente como una mujer y no como una hermana.-concluyó-¿Y tú?-

-A partir de mis 16 antes de cumplir 17, me encantaba como eras conmigo, tus sentimientos...-

-Mi amor…-susurró Edward interrumpiéndome y besándome la coronilla.

-¿Hoy que vamos a hacer?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-No sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Vamos a tu casa-propuse

-Claro-

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me vestí con una ropa que me había regalado Alice algunos días atrás.

Terminé de vestirme y Edward y yo bajamos a su coche para ir a su casa.

Al llegar, Edward me abrió la puerta y descubrió que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?-preguntó

-Solo estoy nerviosa por como lo pueda tomar tu familia-

-Tranquila, mi amor lo van a tomar bien, lo sé-me consoló

Entramos en la casa y todos estaban en la sala, Edward hizo que me acercara un poco más a ellos y empezó a hablar:

-Hola…-empezó Edward y al instante todos se giraron para ponerle atención-les quiero dar una noticia que no se como la vayan a tomar…-

-Si, hijo dinos-dijo Carlisle

-Edward… ¿estás seguro?-susurré

Solo asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a mirarme.

-Bella y yo somos novios-concluyó tomándome por la cintura y apretándome junto a él.

La primera fue Alice que vino hacia a mí dando saltitos.

-¡¡¡¡Felicidades, Bella!!!!-casi gritó

-Gracias, Alice-dije abrazándola.

Después Esme se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído abrazándome:

-Felicidades, Bell-

-Gracias-

Después pasaron toda la familia felicitándonos, sentía como si Edward y yo nos hubiéramos casado.

Al terminar con todas las felicitaciones y cuando ya todos estaban en su mundo, Edward se volvió hacia mí y pegó su frente contra la mía.

-Te amo-susurró

-Y yo a ti, mi amor-me besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Ven, vamos a tu casa ya son las 9-

-Si-la voz se me quebró en el último momento porque me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza y Edward se dio cuenta.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?-me preguntó

-Si-le mentí

Salimos de la casa después de despedirme de todos, Edward me tomó de la mano y me subí a su espalda.

Empezó a correr y cada vez me sentía peor, de repente sentí que me desfallecía y caía al piso…

______________________________________________________________________

ђ๏lค!!!

Ya estoy de vuelta con otro cap. Sorry me tardé mucho pero no me salía la idea, lo siento por el cap tan corto pero el siguiente será mejor!!!!

Bye

Bsosss!!


	9. Pérdida

**Pérdida**

Desperté en una habitación blanca que parecía un hospital pero la verdad era que no recordaba, no me acordaba de quien era, volteé a mi derecha y ví a un muchacho de cabello color bronce él era muy hermoso.

-Hola, Bella-me dijo

-¿Bella, quién es Bella?-

Al escuchar esas palabras su rostro se crispó con una chispa de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Solo me acarició la mejilla y salió a una velocidad imposible, después de unos segundos regresó con un doctor rubio.

El doctor me empezó a revisar la cabeza, cada vez que me la movía sentía un dolor punzante en la nuca.

-Creo que el golpe en la nuca fue lo que le afectó-al decir eso el doctor el muchacho de cabello broncíneo colapsó en el suelo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Fue mi culpa-gimió

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté al muchacho y él se paró lentamente para sentarse a mi lado tomándome la mano cariñosamente.

-Soy Edward, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?-hice un esfuerzo por recordar pero fue en vano, así que solo negué con la cabeza.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen y te conozco desde que tenías 12 años y yo y mi familia somos vampiros-lo de los vampiros no me tomó por sorpresa porque era lo único que recordaba.

-¿Qué eres de mí?-

-Soy…un amigo muy cercano…más de lo que crees.-sabía que algo me ocultaba Edward pero no sabía que era.

-¿Tengo familia?-pregunté y a la vez Edward y el doctor se lanzaron una mirada rápida pero muy significativa.

-Eh…, si, mira él-dijo señalando al doctor-es tu papá adoptivo, Carlisle, cuando te den de alta te presentaré a tus primos-asentí con la cabeza y al hacerlo sentí un dolor punzante en la nuca y haciendo una mueca de puro dolor me llevé la mano a la nuca.

-Deberías descansar, Bella-me dijo Carlisle

Lentamente cerré los ojos y después de unos minutos sentí un leve apretón en la mano y que me besaban en la frente, abrí los ojos y Edward seguía a mi lado tomándome la mano cariñosamente, alcé mi otra mano y le acaricié la mejilla suavemente y él con su otra mano acarició la mano con la que le estaba acariciando su mejilla.

-Te quiero-me susurró pero yo no sabía que responderle así que solo cerré los ojos y me dejé ir.

Pasó una semana y yo seguía en el hospital, todos los días Edward estaba conmigo, me traía unos libros para que no me aburriera, me divertía mucho con él.

Una tarde vino un muchacho grande como un oso que llegué a asustarme pero resultó que era hijo de Carlisle en ese caso mi primo.

Era super amigable, me hacía reír a cada rato y sentía que casi me moría de risa pero no era la única porque también Edward a mi lado se moría de la risa.

Poco a poco le empecé a tomar cariño a Edward y a su familia.

Cuando me dieron de alta Edward y Carlisle me llevaron a su casa por primera vez para mí desde que perdí la memoria pero al llegar ví a otro muchacho blanco y de cabello negro muy guapo.

-¿Quién es él?-le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Te presento a Jonathan, se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros-lo presentó mientras Jonathan se acercaba a mí-Jonathan ella es Bella, mi hija y…-pero se quedó a medias porque Edward le lanzó a Carlisle una mirada penetrante, después Jonathan me tomó de la mano y me dio un leve beso en ella.

-Un gusto conocerte, Bella-me dijo Jonathan

-Igualmente-dije tímidamente y de reojo pude ver como Edward apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y me pregunté por que.

-Bella si quieres subir a descansar puedes ocupar la recámara de Edward-

-Claro, ¿no te molesta Edward?-le pregunté a Edward y él solo asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en los labios y no resistí el impulso de darle un abrazo y él también me lo devolvió pero después del abrazo la sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios y en sus ojos se veía una tristeza que no alcancé a distinguir.

Subí lentamente las escaleras porque estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era dormir.

Cuando llegué a la habitación se me hizo peculiarmente familiar pero no estaba segura, al entrar fui directo a la cama y me recosté en ella esperando a que me diera sueño pero oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante-dije

-¿Puedo pasar?-escuché que preguntaba una voz poco familiar.

Entró Jonathan y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó

-Bien, muchas gracias-

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?-

-Claro-

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato y Jonathan me hizo reír un buen de veces.

Después se dio cuenta de que me estaba muriendo de sueño y se despidió y salió de la recámara para dejarme dormir…

**********************************************************************

Hola!!!!

Ya estoy de vuelta espero que les guste el cap.!!!!

TKM

Sunny


	10. Confusión

**Confusión**

**Edward**

Me sentía fatal, todo era mi culpa cuando ví a Bella marearse debí irnos en coche no así, y por mi culpa había perdido la memoria. Ella se había soltado de mi espalda y desafortunadamente por donde ella cayó había una piedra con la que se golpeó en la cabeza y por un milagro no se murió, si eso hubiera sucedido mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

El hecho por que le mentí en que solamente era un amigo era para no comprometerla demasiado y que se sintiera presionada, pero ese tal Jonathan me estaba llevando a los límites de mi cordura.

Cuándo Jonathan salió de mí recámara, entré y ví que Bella ya estaba dormida, fui directo a sentarme junto a ella y acariciarle la mejilla, era tan bella, extrañaba tanto abrazarla, besarla pero no podía.

Me recosté a su lado en la cama y la rodeé con mis brazos aprovechando que estaba dormida. Y no resistía más y la besé dulcemente en sus labios, cuando terminé de besarla y ella se removió entre mis brazos y suspiró mi nombre.

**Bella**

Desperté en la mañana recargada en un hombro pétreo pero no sabía de quien era. Lentamente levanté mi cabeza para ver quien estaba a mi lado y me llevé una gran sorpresa era Edward.

-Hola, Bella-susurró Edward.

-Hola-dije confundida.

-Siento estar aquí pero me encanta ver como duermes-

-No te preocupes.-la verdad era que estaba feliz de que Edward estuviera conmigo.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui a vestir. Cuando salí Edward ya había tendido su cama.

-Gracias-le dije

-No hay problema-me dijo sonriéndome encantadoramente y no sé por que hizo que me diera vueltas la cabeza y me desorientara.

-Ven, vamos-me dijo tendiéndome la mano pero extrañamente por un impulso se la tomé sin dudar, por lo general las pocas veces que lo había tocado desde que tenía memoria que era muy poca, su piel era muy fría pero en aquel momento sentí una corriente eléctrica que nunca había sentido.

Bajamos las escaleras agarrada de la mano de Edward, Alice estaba en la sala y cuando me vio se le iluminó el rostro pero no sabía por que.

-Hola-saludé

-Hola, Bella-vino Alice hacia mí dando saltitos y le di un abrazo viéndome obligada a soltar la mano de Edward y por alguna extraña razón me hizo sentirme mal.

Entonces apareció Jonathan por la puerta principal y fue directamente a mí, me abrazó cariñosamente y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Bells-¿desde cuando Jonathan me decía Bells?

-¿Tienes hambre, Bella?-me preguntó Alice

-Si…-dije

-Vamos, Bella-casi gritó y rápido volteé a ver a Edward y puso cara de preocupación y al verla me alarmé yo también.

-Alice…-le dijo Edward reprendiéndola.

-¿Entonces quien le va a hacer de comer?-dijo Alice haciendo puchero.

-Yo, Alice-la tranquilizó Edward

-¿Y quien dice que no vas a explotar la cocina?-

-Por que yo no soy tú-le contestó Edward serenamente

-Ven, Bella-me dijo Edward

Caminamos a la cocina y Edward fue directo al refrigerador.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Todo-

-Lo más sencillo, que pueda aprender-dudé

-OK…-susurró

Sacó del refrigerador unos huevos, leche y mantequilla.

-Vamos a hacer hot cakes-

Me empezó a explicar como se hacían, a su lado me sentía protegida, feliz, tenía una gran sensación de besarlo y abrazarlo. Era una tortura estar a lado de Edward teniendo ese impulso.

Terminó y me los ofreció, estaban deliciosos.

-¿Cómo sabe cocinar alguien que no come?-pregunté

-Con el Internet todo se puede-contestó

Mientras comía platicamos de muchas cosas y la verdad era que casi me ahogaba cuando me contaba las aventuras de Emmett.

Terminé de comer y salí a la sala junto a Edward. Ví a Jonathan con el rostro descompuesto a ver que Edward me había pasado un brazo por los hombros.

-Ven, Bella-me invitó

Dudé un momento pero me fui a sentar a su lado seguida de Edward todavía con su brazo en mis hombros.

Me senté entre los dos y la tensión se sentía hasta en el aire.

Pasó un buen rato así y cuando Edward me hablaba Jonathan también lo hacia y no sabía a quien hacerle caso, por más que quisiera.

A los dos los quería de una u otra manera pero no estaba segura.

Estaba segura que terminaría loca…

**********************************************************************

Hola!!!!!!:

Ya regresé!!

Disculpen la tardanza pero salí el fin de semana a Oaxtepec y me atrasé pero lo prometido es deuda.

Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!

Entren al concurso va a ser super!!

Kissesss!!!

TKM

Sunny


	11. Desesperación

**Desesperación**

Al final del día me sentía exhausta pero no físicamente sino mentalmente, iba caminado hacia la recámara de Edward seguida por mis dos golden retriever, Edward y Jonathan.

Antes de entrar a la recámara les dije:

-Desde aquí yo sola, por favor-

Entré rápido a la recámara antes de que tuvieran tiempo de protestar y volver a lo mismo de la tarde.

Quería poner toda mi vida en orden de una ve por todas, no iba a poder estar más tiempo así.

Me sentía inútil, no era capaz de recordar nada, nada podría hacer hasta recordar toda mi vida.

Corrí a la cama y me derrumbé, ya no pude contener más las lágrimas y estas se abrieron paso en mis ojos para salir al exterior.

Pasó un buen rato y mis lágrimas no se hartaban de salir.

Sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado y secarme las lágrimas con sus pulgares, me volví lentamente y era Edward, mi Edward.

-¿Qué tienes, mi Bella?-¿¡el también me había nombrado posesivamente!?

-Nada…-se me quebró la voz en la última silaba.

-Vamos, mi princesita, confía en mí-susurró

Con lo que dijo hizo que me ablandara y le dijera:

-Estoy harta de ser tan inútil, si pudiera recordar mi vida y seguir sin estorbarles, tal vez así ya seria alguien y serviría de algo no como ahora-

-Tranquila, mi amor, yo sé…-se detuvo antes de seguir, me había dicho mi amor, algo me ocultaba.

Mientras decía esas palabras se fue acercando cada vez más a mi rostro y el suyo estaba a unos centímetros del mío.

Mis ojos no podían despegarse de sus labios y a la vez de sus ojos color dorado.

Entonces sucedió algo que la verdad no me esperaba, Edward me besó.

Me puse tiesa, no sabía que hacer, me sentía feliz pero no sabía porque, me dejé llevar, entrelacé mis dedos en el cabello de Edward y lo jalé más hacia mi.

Edward me siguió besando y yo a él, me separé por un momento porque necesitaba aire urgentemente, cuando tomé otra bocanada de aire lo seguí besando, esta vez Edward estaba encima de mi sin poner todo su peso en mi.

Después de otro rato que lo seguí besando el que se separó fue Edward.

-Yo,… lo siento mucho-dijo y salió de la habitación sin que yo pudiera decir algo.

No sabía que hacer, cuando besé a Edward sentí la sensación de haberlo hecho antes pero eso era imposible.

Salí de la recámara y bajé lentamente a la sala donde estaba toda mi familia estaba incluido Edward.

Jonathan vino hacia mí en cuanto terminé de bajar las escaleras.

-Bella-me dijo.

-Hola-le dije

-Ven vamos a sentarnos-

Fui directo al sillón donde estaba sentado Edward y le dije:

-Hola-

No me respondió solo me volteó a ver y me dedicó una bella sonrisa, me pregunté por que no me había querido hablar.

No podía despejar de mi mente el beso que me había dado Edward, quería estar a solas con él para hablar.

Me paré del asiento y fui a la cocina y me senté en el primer lugar que encontré, a mi lado se sentó Edward pero no dijo nada.

-Bella…-empezó

-¿Si?-

Edward puso una mano en mi mejilla y susurró:

-Se que lo que hice allá arriba no fue lo correcto y lo siento mucho, Bella, en serio, pero es que…-

Lo interrumpí a media frase estampando mis labios en los suyos, él me correspondió el beso y puso su otra mano en mi otra mejilla cuidadosamente.

Enredé mis dedos en su alborotado cabello y lo jalé hacia mí cada vez más.

Edward acarició mi mejilla y su otra mano la puso en mi cintura jalándome hacia él cada vez más.

Luego Edward se separó de mí pero no del todo, pegó su frente a la mía y me miró a los ojos susurrando:

-Te quiero como no tienes idea-

-Y yo a ti, Edward-

-Te quiero- volví a susurrar.

______________________________________________________________________

OOOlaaaa!!!!!!!:

Ya regresé!!! Lo siento me tardé mucho pero ya regresé, estuve pensando mucho en este cap, cortito pero ya que, voy a escribir otro fic!!!

Aquí les dejo el summary:

Sufrimiento:

Bella y Edward son amigos desde muy chiquitos pero su destino cambia cuando la madre de Bella muere y se muda de Forks, 7 años después ella regresa a Forks y se vuelve a encontrar con su mejor amigo Edward pero las cosas se confunden.

¿¿¿¿Qué les parece????

Dejen sus reviews plisss

Gracias por todos sus reviews

Sunny


	12. ANUNCIO

Anuncio:

Hola!

Bueno, aquí publico este anuncio por varios motivos xD:

1.- Una disculpa por no actualizar en NADA ningún fic. LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO! Es que la escuela me tuvo hasta el cuello y casi no podía hacer nada! xDD

2.- Dentro de un par de días o probablemente mañana, publique el último capítulo de Mi ángel.

3.- El fic de Confusión lo he dejado de escribir, luego continuaré =P

4.- Quisiera que dejaran reviews para saber si quieren que continue con todos mis fics xD


End file.
